Fuzzy logic, neural networks, and other parallel, array oriented applications are becoming very popular and important in data processing. Most digital data processing systems today have not been designed with fuzzy logic, neural networks, and other parallel, array oriented applications specifically in mind. Thus there are considerable performance and cost benefits to be gained in designing digital data processing systems which are especially adapted and designed to meet the requirements of fuzzy logic, neural networks, and other parallel, array oriented applications.